


KornIn的船

by iforgotmypassword



Category: Red Threads - Fandom, Until We Meet Again - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgotmypassword/pseuds/iforgotmypassword
Summary: 没头没脑，一个相处片段。
Relationships: Korn/Intouch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	KornIn的船

在In第四次偷亲Korn的时候，Korn终于忍不住睁开了眼。  
“你在干什么？”  
“在偷偷吻你啊。”In笑得像只餍足的猫咪，脸颊贴住Korn伸出的手掌眯着眼轻轻蹭了蹭。Korn看着他这副样子，声音里不自觉带上一丝笑意：“你把这个叫做吻吗？还真是完全没有长进。”  
“嗷，Korn哥，不要以为我什么都不懂好不好！”In突然翻身跨坐在Korn的身上，用自己的手卡住Korn的手腕，Korn保持着双手举在耳侧被按在床上的姿势，一点反抗的动作也没有，只盯着In，看他圆眼睛滴溜溜的转猜测他脑袋里的鬼点子。  
“我这个当然也是吻啦。”In埋下头在Korn的嘴上轻轻啄了一下，然后移到Korn的耳边呵着气开口：“你说的吻我当然也明白。”In小幅度地抬头冲着Korn笑了一下，又将自己的嘴唇贴上Korn的，这一次他伸出舌尖舔了舔Korn的唇瓣，就着两人嘴唇相接的状态含糊不清地开口：  
“Korn哥，张嘴啊。”  
Korn微微张开嘴，In的舌尖便毫不犹豫地探了进去，企图勾着Korn的舌头纠缠。Korn的手攀上In的后颈轻轻抚弄着，他闭着眼受着身上这人的热情；尽管In的吻还是像小狗舔人一样空有热情却毫无章法，但这濡湿的亲吻还是勾起了Korn的欲望，他抵着In的胸膛拉开两人的距离，在In疑惑不解的目光下抓住对方的肩膀，一个翻身将In压在自己身下。  
“可是你的技术还没有合格。”说完，Korn闭着眼迎上了In的嘴唇。他含住In的上唇吮吸着，当他的舌头伸进In的嘴里肆意妄为时，他的手也悄悄地撩起In的T恤下摆探进，在温热的肉体上抚摸着。In的手搭在Korn的肩膀上，胸脯不自觉地挺起来，像在发出邀请似的，而Korn的唇回应了这个邀请慢慢下移，带着湿润的热在脖子锁骨徘徊了一阵，留下了暧昧的红印后继续往下，隔着衣服含住了胸前的一点。  
“唔！”In忍不住呻吟了一声，脸上表情似怨似嗔，他垂着眼看埋在自己胸前舔舐的人的头发，忍不住伸手揉了揉；Korn抬起头深深地看了In一眼，然后拉住In上衣的下摆往上扯，In顺从地配合着他的动作，很快就被剥得光溜溜的。恋人的裸体是很好的催情剂，Korn感觉到所有血液向下身涌去，有什么变得更精神了；他单手扯住自己的领口向上一拉，脱掉了自己的上衣。In的手在Korn的腹肌上轻抚，用指尖轻轻描画着对方的肌肉形状，带着一种酥麻的战栗，Korn抓住他的手亲了一下，然后埋下头用唇舌探索这具白皙的身体。  
“唔啊……”被压在身下的In发出难耐的呻吟，他一只手勾住Korn的脖子将身子迎向对方的嘴唇，另一只手逐渐向下摸到那团火热。Korn的那根已经半硬，In隔着裤子缓缓搓揉着，感受到Korn的身体绷紧，手指从裤腰边缘滑进去握住，上下撸动着，时不时用拇指搓揉一下伸出液体的头部。Korn撑起身体重重的喘息了一声，又再次埋下头在In的锁骨留连，大手从腰部摸到胸口，手指灵活的捕捉到胸前已经立起的小点玩弄。  
“Korn哥……啊……”In环住恋人宽阔的肩膀，向对方索吻；Korn毫不犹豫地含住送上来的唇吮吻着，勾缠着对方的舌头交换津液。他脱掉了自己的裤子，伸手从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂和保险套。Korn的手从In的膝盖抚弄到大腿根，In微微颤着将自己的腿缠在对方的腰上，Korn便掏过一个枕头塞在他的腰下，然后打开润滑液的盖子将润滑液挤在自己手上，又倒了一些在紧闭的穴口。  
微凉的润滑液一下子淋在因为情欲而火热的下体，In不自觉地抖了一下，扭了扭身子，Korn的手按住他的腹部，一下子刺进一根手指。“Korn哥！”In发出急促的短叫，突然的异物感让他有点不适，但手指在体内有技巧的抽动扣弄着又让他想要生出想要更多地被玩弄的想法。Korn稍微拉开了一点两人的距离，就这么直直盯着手指正在进出的地方，忍不住又加了一根进去搅动，感受甬道内部的热情。他的目光太过于直接火辣，让In有点受不住，感觉自己的那个地方快要燃烧起来似的，痒意随着尾椎骨爬上来，让他的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。  
“Korn哥你不要一直盯着看嘛。”In的声音甜腻腻的，撒娇似的抱怨反而让Korn更想使坏。  
“为什么？不想让我看吗？”  
“不是啦……可是你这样盯着我会很害羞啊。”In的脖子耳朵红成一片，他伸出手揉Korn的胸，又从肩膀一直摸过手臂抓住了Korn的手腕；Korn将身体前倾，呼吸喷在In的颈间点燃一簇簇火苗，“那我不看了。”手却没有闲着，灵活的手指不断钻入甬道，动作也越来越激烈：“我还是做比较好。”身下传来的汹涌的快感剥夺了In所有的思考能力，他现在满心满眼都只有身前这个男人，In忍不住伸出舌尖去舔Korn鬓边的汗液，而这个动作彻底点燃了Korn，他草草搓弄了一下自己的那根，快速地将保险套套上。  
Korn扶着已经完全挺立的火热在In的穴口试探，在穴口吞下头部之后缓缓将整根都埋了进去。In的喉咙溢出似痛苦又似欢快的呻吟，他抱住Korn的背让两人的身体从里到外都紧贴在一起。Korn等In适应了十几秒，然后开始缓缓的抽动，湿热的甬道分泌出液体让他能够更顺畅地进攻；但又像它主人似的热情又缠人，黏腻又情色地阻止着肉棒退出的动作。Korn的手有些汗湿，暧昧地在In的尾椎附近扫来扫去，In扭着腰想要避开这坏心眼的挠痒，但却更像是摇着屁股乞求更大力的操弄。Korn的动作不像一开始时那么温柔的缠绵，他的大手包住In的屁股，一边加速抽插一边揉捏着软滑的臀肉，强烈的刺激由下身传到大脑神经，与恋人交合的感觉爽得不像话，他埋下头含住In的乳头发泄似的舔咬着；In快要被连接处传来的快感激得流泪，他迎合Korn大力撞击的动作却又因为承受不住的刺激软下了腰，只能和着啪啪的黏腻的撞击声发出呻吟。In有点喘不过气来，急促的喘息声挾裹着细声的腻人的呻吟像小片羽毛搔着Korn的耳朵，让他情难自已，连带着心都变得痒痒的，恨不得将眼前这个一切都带着蜜味的恋人吞进肚子里。  
“慢一点啊Korn哥……！我、我受不了了……”In感觉自己与Korn胯骨相击的位置快被撞到没有知觉了，但火热的内部还是勾着Korn的东西想要吃得更多更深；那毫不留情的东西进入得太深摩擦到他敏感的地方，In的呻吟声突然拔高，渗出一种勾人的媚感，坏东西便朝着最脆弱敏感的地方一个劲儿地进攻。In想往后悄悄挪一点试图掌握自己的理智，但身体刚刚有一点后退的倾向就被Korn掐住腰尾巴拖回来，承受更大力的撞击。  
Korn的喘息声也渐渐变重，他的肌肉发紧，绷出青筋的手臂就撑在In的身体两侧，收紧了腰部将自己的下体往In的里面送；他看着恋人情迷意乱的脸，喉头溢出一丝低笑，俯下去含住对方的嘴唇交换了一个满是情欲的濡湿的吻，然后抱住那纤细的腰身撑起自己的身子坐在床上。In还来不及阻止Korn的动作，就又以坐姿再一次吞进了又硬又粗的肉棒，身体颤抖着上下颠簸，温顺地接受着在身体里肆意动作的Korn的东西，发出断断续续的呻吟声。他感觉自己的那根翘起来蹭着Korn的腹部难受得慌，想腾出挠着Korn背部的一只手来抚慰一下自己疏解欲望，但却被Korn抓住手反剪在身后。Korn深深地盯着他，眼神深情又迷人，可下身的撞击却毫不留情，愈来愈快，折磨着In让他快要流泪；Korn微微抬起下巴将吻印在In的眼角，抿掉似落非落的泪珠，然后托住In的屁股更快速地抽插。两人火热粗重的呼吸交织在一起，混合着体液的暧昧气息和连接处传来的黏腻的声响，欲望的火焰烧得越来越旺，灼烧着沉沦的两人，让他们的动作越来越激烈。  
In的大脑一片空白，被情欲支配着只会扭着发软的腰迎着Korn的动作追求更强烈的刺激；Korn觉得自己快要到了，他掐着In的腰将肉棒埋在甬道里，又慢又情色地摆动屁股，让自己那根在In体内微微摩挲着，被拉长的快感激得人后腰发麻。  
“快一点嘛Korn哥，快一点嘛。”In受不了这折磨人的方式，他感觉自己只差一点点就能出来了，Korn却坏心眼的停下来磨着他让他忍不住哀声乞求对方给自己一个痛快的高潮。Korn听不得恋人软软的撒娇，他绷紧了臀肉又开始快速大力的进攻，用吻将In的呻吟全部吞下，让In只能通过鼻腔发出半是气音的哼哼。  
最后的冲刺让俩人都彻底失去了理智，In靠着被抽插的快感射出来喷在Korn的小腹上，Korn死死地扣住怀里的人将自己的脸埋在对方的胸口，感受着In柔软的指尖轻轻抚着他的后颈，这种温存让他一点也不想将东西拔出来，他就着这个姿势按了按In的屁股试图将快感延长。  
“你好坏啊。”Korn听见In哑着嗓子，叹气似的将话送出来。他抬起头亲了亲In的眼睛，然后吻住对方水润嫣红的嘴唇，舌头搅得又一阵酥麻在身体内部升起后才拉开距离。In脸上红潮未褪，他舔舔唇瓣，眼神亮晶晶的，凑在Korn耳边开口：  
“但是我喜欢。”


End file.
